Serrastretta
הרבנית בויקיפדיה האיטלקית http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_Aiello ויקיפדיה איטלקית * הערך על העיר על הרבנית שגרה שם 700px|thumb|center|gn |עמוד ראשון 700px|thumb|center|gn |עמוד שני 700px|thumb|center|gn |עמודשלישי 700px|thumb|center|gn |עמוד רביעין תרגום אומטי בעברית בוקר אחד, הליכה דרך כפר הררי קטן ב Calabria Serrastretta, הרב ברברה איילו ראתה הספד: שכנו שאמו מתה. כאשר היא הלכה לביתה לביקור תנחומים, הוא הבחין כי כל הכיסאות הוצאו מהחדר, המראות היו מכוסות שחור, ביצים קשות, הונחו על השולחן. הרב הסביר כי אלה היו מסורות יהודיות של שיווה, הוא השיב: "פעם שמעתי במעורפל רמז על זה, אבל זה רק מסורת במשפחה שלנו, זה הכל." איילו הוא אמריקאי ממוצא איטלקי. בא מן אנוסים משפחה (צאצא של יהודים שנאלצו להמיר את דתם לנצרות בזמן האינקוויזיציה). במשך שלוש שנים לעבוד כדי להחיות מחדש את הקהילה היהודית של קלבריה, בית למסורת יהודית ארוכה, עכשיו נעלמו כמעט לחלוטין. איילו פתח לאחרונה בית הכנסת הראשון שלה באזור לאחר 500 שנים. "קלבריה מלא של שרידים ארכיאולוגיים של התרבות הקהילות היהודיות שחיו כאן כמה מחקרים עולה כי כמעט 40 אחוזים של קלאבריה עשוי להיות ממוצא יהודי. רבים יהודים שנאלצו להמיר את דתם לנצרות המשיך במשך מאות שנים כדי לשמור על את יהדותם בסתר. סבתי סגור את כל התריסים לפני הדלקת נרות שבת, כך שאף אחד לא יראה. סבתא שלי לימדה את ילדיה כיהודים (כדי לא להגביל את סיכוייהם להתחתן, צוחקים איילו ), אבל שלח את שני בניו ללמוד תורה בסתר. עד כה, יותר מ 80 משפחות לקחו חלק בפעילות שאורגנה על ידי איילו, ומספר הולך וגדל מדי שנה. "כאן בדרום יש עדיין קהילות צאצאי אנוסים," אומר אנג 'לו אמאטו מעורב בפעילות של הכנסת. "רישום של המסורת העיקרית שלהם היא להתחתן עם המשפחה להישאר ביחד ולשמר את שמותיהם של היהודים. עכשיו אנחנו יכולים לבלות יחד את קבלת שבת". בניגוד הקהילה היהודית האורתודוקסית אינה מכירה היהדות של הרבה אנשים לבית הכנסת, איילו מברך אנשים רבים ככל האפשר למרכז שלה. "אנחנו מנסים לראות ביהדות מעגל קלברזה: אתה יכול להצטרף למועדון בכל עת, להשתתף קבלת שבת, למשל. חשוב זה" לחוות את זה, במיוחד כאן קלבריה, שם הנוכחות הקתולית היא מאוד חזקה. במשפחה שלי, למשל, יש כמרים ונזירות וזה עלייה צפויה Marrana. יש לי בן דוד, כי פעם אמר לי, 'אתה יודע, אם אני יכול ללמוד ולחקור את הדת היהודית כאיש צעיר הייתי כנראה להיות רב וכומר. " תרומות כספיות לקהילה היהודית מגיע הן קתולים יהודית איטלקית. זה לא מפתיע איילו. "הסוג הנפוץ ביותר של נישואי תערובת באמריקה היא בין יהודים וקתולים," הוא אמר. "אם זה נכון, כמו כמה מציעים, כי 40 אחוז מהאוכלוסייה קלאבריה הוא יהודי או ממוצא יהודי, ומוסיף כי 80 אחוזים מכלל 26 מיליון איטלקים אמריקאים באים קלבריה וסיציליה אשר ההסתברות כי יש איטלקי אמריקאי שורשים יהודיים? גבוה מאוד. " איילו מחקר עומק על מסמכי האינקוויזיציה יחד עם חוקרים נוספים: פרופ 'פרנצ' סקו Renda ד"ר אנריקו Mascaro ופרופ 'נצו Villella. "בוא נגיד שאם מישהו בא אלינו עם שם ויטלי, אני מוצא אבותיו בזמן האינקוויזיציה." כאשר איילו החל ביקור כפרים ועיירות קלבריה לשאול אנשים אם יש להם שורשים יהודיים, רובם נענו בשלילה. "רק כאשר התחלתי לשאול שאלות על מסורות משפחתיות, האמונות התפלות, דלתות נזרקו לפתע פתוח. אנשים התחילו לומר:" אתה יודע, אנחנו לא הולכים לכנסייה. כשסבתא שלי גססה, הוא אמר לנו - אל תקרא את הכומר לא נתן לי מחרוזת תפילה בידו, אבל avvolgetemi בתכריכים ולקבור אותי לפני השקיעה למחרת. " פעם אחת הלכתי לחנות ליד הבית שלי וראיתי שרפרפים נמוכים רבים. אמרתי החנווני שהיה צריך לחיות כאן משפחה עם הרבה ילדים. הוא השיב: "לא, לא, אלה כסאות המתאבלת. כל המשפחה באזור יש כיסאות כאלה. אתה יושב שם במשך שבוע לאחר מותו של מישהו. " "בדרום איטליה, במיוחד קלבריה, הקהילות היהודיות היו בין העשירים ביותר מבחינה תרבותית משגשגת", אומר וינסנט Villella, ההיסטוריון המקומי של המרכז היהודי של Serrastretta .. "אחד מבתי הכנסת העתיקים ביותר בעולם התגלה כאן, ב Calabria, ב Bova מרינה, ואם היית לרשימת הערים שבהם יש עקבות של היהודי, הרשימה לא ייגמר לעולם. "עם זאת, המרכז לחקר יהודי קלבריה וסיציליה כבר נתקלו בהתנגדות עזה מצד כמה מהמקומיים. "הם ראו את הטענה כי כתב אישום יכול להיות אבות היהודי מביך. כאשר רצינו לפתוח את המרכז היהודי בעיר גדולה כמו Lamezia, לא יכולנו לקבל אישור. אין לנו תשובה מן העיר. שמנו שלטים במקומות מסוימים, כדי לציין את הנוכחות היהודית בעבר. נשרפו או להסירו. איילו וכאשר Villella החל הרשימה משפחה יהודית טיפוסית ביותר באזור קיבלנו כמה שיחות טלפון מאיימות. "אנשים חשבו שזה עלבון כבודם לומר כי מקור השם שלהם היה יהודי. עם זאת, כאשר במרכז נפתח עשרות אנשים באו לשאול אותנו להתחקות אחר שורשיהם. אנשים באו לחגוג את חנוכה עם בנו, הכומר המקומי, האב ג 'יג' Uliano, דיבר עם חברי הכנסייה שלו ואומר: "אני יודע שרבים מאיתנו יש Oglio ebraiche.V שורשים יודע המורשת היהודית שלי עם הרב ברברה, ואתה צריך לבוא. " וכך הוא בעצם נתן להם רשות לבוא. Villella אמר הקביעה כי 40 אחוזים של קלאבריה הם ממוצא יהודי הוא הגזמה, אך מתעקש כי הדמות היא לפחות 15 אחוזים. " בשנת 2500-3000 כ 1276 יהודים המתגוררים קלבריה כ -15,000 יהודים בדרום איטליה. לקראת סוף המאה ה -15 מספרם על 12,000, כלומר על כל אחד 10 או 12 היה Calabresi יהודי. רבים צאצאי אנוסים החלה לחיות חיים יהודיים וכמה הומרו. אחד מאותם "יהודים חדשים" הוא הכומר פרנק לשעבר (פרנסיס) Tamborello, כי לאחר גילוי השורשים שלו, הוא נטש את הכהונה הפך וכעת הוא רב רפורמה. לפני זמן לא רב, רב אורתודוקסי ורופא סטפנו די מאורו, הוא חזר אל סיציליה אמריקה פתחה מרכז ללימודי יהדות. עשרות אנשים להשתתף בהרצאות שלו חושבים שהם צאצאים של משפחות יהודיות. הקושי הגדול ביותר שאני מתמודד, אמר די מאורו, בנוסף למאבק הבורות והאנטישמיות, היא חוסר המעורבות של מנהיגי יהדות איטליה. הוואקום שנוצר כאן בין השאר משום שאף אחד מעולם לא בא אל סיציליה לפני 50 שנה עדיין הזיכרון המסורת היתה חזקה מאוד. " בנוסף לפעילות דתית מסופק על ידי די מאורו, חלה לאחרונה התעוררות תרבותית של האי: החגים היהודיים, תערוכות, אתרים ארכיאולוגיים, משכו מספר גבוה של מבקרים. מסביר המדריך מריה רוזה Malesani, חוקר ההיסטוריה היהודית של סיציליה: "במאה ה -15, מספר היהודים Puglia, היה קלבריה סיציליה 40,000 אנשים, אבל אז האינקוויזיציה הביאה חורבן נורא. פריחת הקהילה היהודית סיציליה, במיוחד בתקופה של שלטון ערבי, יש הרגיז הרבה אנשים, "אמר Malesani. "היו כמה מעשי טבח, במיוחד אחרי הדרשות דלקתיים על ידי הנזירים. היהודים היו היחידים שהורשו סחר עבדים ועסקאות אחרות נחשב" מלוכלך "נוצרים מסוכן, אבל כמובן זה היה נוח לכולם. אז אנחנו נמצאו מכתבים שכתב לאחר הסדר הגירוש שהוצאו בשנת 1492 על היהודים בסיציליה, שם גורמים שונים מבקשים כי פקודה זו לא יושמה הסוחרים. אבל היהודים היו לא רק סוחרים, היו גם רופאים יהודים חשובים, אסטרונומים ומתמטיקאים אשר כתביו הם עכשיו מוצגים במוזיאונים בפריז ובלונדון. כמו קלבריה וסיציליה, את התושבים היהודים של טראני, עיירה קטנה Puglia בדרום איטליה, מנסה להחיות את הקהילה המשגשגת שלהם, אבל בניגוד די מאורו ו איילו, יהודי טראני להתבונן אורח חיים חרדי, לקבל תמיכה כספית וארגונית מברית של הקהילות היהודיות איטלקית הפעולות של איילו, נחשבים מנהיגי הקהילה היהודית האורתודוקסית, רק באופן רשמי מוכר על ידי הממשלה האיטלקית לא רלוונטי. "הרבה אנשים כמו אלינו לאחר נפנה כנסת רגיל כי הם דון? T צריך להוכיח שהם התיעוד היהודי. הדודנית שלי נולד בשנת 1941. מיילדת כריסטיאן משוכנע דודתי להטביל את הילדים לכתוב שלהם תעודות לידה שהם קתולים, כי אלה היו זמנים מסוכנים. ואני יודע שיש לך גבר יהודי, עם שורשים יהודיים לחזור מאות שנים, עם תעודת מדינות הלידה שהוא של טהורה ארית המירוץ. והוא הולך לבית הכנסת ברומא, אני לא יודע איזה רבנים הוא דיבר, ואמר לו: "אני רוצה להיות חלק מחיי הקהילה," והרב רק צחק עליו. הקהילה היהודית באיטליה הפך נוקשה יותר על השנים האחרונות, נסגר יותר. תמיד היה זה היריבות בין הצפון לדרום. המשפחה שלי נהגה הדרום להיקרא גנאי הדרומי האיטלקים. כאשר אתה לוקח בחשבון את היריבות התרבותית, זה? "זה לא מפתיע לראות מדוע הקהילות היהודיות בצפון לא? לא רוצה לשמוע על כמה חפירות ארכיאולוגיות נעשה קלבריה, מכל המקומות ואפילו חשפו בית כנסת ישן יותר שלהם. " המקור Agazio Fraietta Una mattina, passeggiando nel piccolo villaggio di montagna di Serrastretta in Calabria, Rabbi Barbara Aiello vide un necrologio: al suo vicino di casa era morta la madre. Quando andò a casa sua per una visita di condoglianze, notò che tutte le sedie erano state rimosse dalla stanza, gli specchi erano coperti di nero, uova sode erano state poste sul tavolo. Il rabbino gli spiegò che queste erano le tradizioni ebraiche per la Shiva, lui rispose: "Una volta ho sentito vagamente accennare a questo, ma è solo una tradizione della nostra famiglia: questo è tutto". Aiello è un'americana di origine italiana. Viene da una famiglia di anusim (discendente da ebrei che furono costretti a convertirsi al cristianesimo ai tempi dell'Inquisizione). Da tre anni sta lavorando per rilanciare la comunità ebraica della Calabria, sede di una lunga tradizione ebraica,ora quasi completamente scomparsa. Aiello ha recentemente aperto la prima sinagoga in questa regione dopo 500 anni. "La Calabria è piena di resti archeologici e culturali delle comunità ebraiche che vivevano qui e numerosi studi indicano che quasi il 40 per cento dei calabresi potrebbe essere di origine ebraica. Molti ebrei che furono costretti a convertirsi al cristianesimo continuarono per centinaia di anni a conservare il proprio ebraismo in segreto. Mia nonna chiudeva tutte le persiane prima di accendere le candele dello Shabbat, così nessuno le avrebbe viste. La nonna non ha educato le sue figlie come ebree (in modo da non limitare le loro possibilità di sposarsi, ride Aiello), ma ha mandato i suoi due figli ad imparare la Torah, in segreto. Finora, più di 80 famiglie hanno preso parte alle attività organizzate da Aiello, e il numero cresce ogni anno. "Qui al Sud ci sono ancora comunità discese dagli anusim", dice Angela Amato coinvolto nell'attività della sinagoga. "Una delle loro tradizioni principale è quella di sposarsi tra le famiglie, per stare insieme e preservare i nomi degli ebrei. Ora possiamo trascorrere insieme il Kabbalat Shabbat". A differenza della comunità ebraica ortodossa che non riconosce l'ebraismo di molte persone che frequentano la sinagoga, Aiello accoglie quante più persone possibile al suo centro. "Stiamo cercando di vedere l’ebraismo calabrese come un cerchio: si può entrare in questo circolo in qualsiasi momento, partecipando al Kabbalat Shabbat, per esempio. E' importante far vivere questa esperienza,soprattutto qui in Calabria, dove la presenza cattolica è molto forte. Nella mia famiglia, per esempio, ci sono sacerdoti e suore e questo è dovuto all’origine marrana. Ho un cugino che un volta mi disse: “Sai, se avessi potuto conoscere e studiare la religione ebraica da giovane probabilmente sarei diventato un rabbino e non un sacerdote”. Contributi finanziari alla Comunità ebraica provengono sia da ebrei che da cattolici italiani. Questo non sorprende Aiello. "Il tipo più comune di matrimoni misti in America è tra ebrei e cattolici", sottolinea. "Se è proprio vero, come alcuni sostengono, che il 40 per cento della popolazione calabrese è ebrea o di origine ebraica, e si aggiunge che l'80 per cento dei 26 milioni di italiani-americani provengono dalla Calabria e dalla Sicilia quali sono le probabilità che un italiano-americano abbia radici ebraiche? molto alte". Aiello ha approfondito lo studio di documenti sull'Inquisizione a fianco di altri ricercatori: il Prof. Francesco Renda, il dottor Enrico Mascaro e il Prof. Vincenzo Villella. "Diciamo che se qualcuno viene a noi con il cognome Vitali, posso trovare i suoi antenati al tempo dell’Inquisizione". Quando Aiello cominciò a visitare i villaggi e le città della Calabria e a chiedere alla gente se avessero radici ebraiche, la maggior parte di loro rispondeva negativamente. "Solo quando ho cominciato a porre domande sulle tradizioni di famiglia, sulle superstizioni, le porte improvvisamente si sono spalancate. La gente ha cominciato a dirmi: “Sai, non siamo mai andati in chiesa. Quando mia nonna stava morendo, ci ha detto - Non chiamate il prete, non datemi un rosario in mano, ma avvolgetemi in un lenzuolo e seppellitemi prima del tramonto del giorno successivo". Una volta, mi sono recato in un negozio vicino a casa mia e ho visto molti sgabelli bassi. Dissi al negoziante che qui doveva vivere una famiglia con molti bambini. Lui rispose: “No, no, queste sono le sedie per il lutto. Ogni famiglia nella zona ha sedie come queste. Ti ci siedi per una settimana dopo la morte di qualcuno”. “Nel Sud dell’Italia, e in particolare in Calabria, le comunità ebraiche erano tra le più ricche e fiorenti culturalmente", afferma Vincenzo Villella, storico locale del centro ebraico di Serrastretta.. "Una delle più antiche sinagoghe del mondo è stato scoperto qui, in Calabria, a Bova Marina, e se si dovessero elencate tutte le città dove esistono tracce ebraiche ,la lista non avrebbe mai fine". Tuttavia, il Centro per lo Studio degli ebrei in Calabria e Sicilia ha incontrato una dura resistenza da parte di alcuni residenti locali. "Hanno considerato l'affermazione che potrebbero avere antenati ebrei come un'accusa imbarazzante. Quando abbiamo voluto aprire il centro ebraico in una città grande come Lamezia, non abbiamo potuto ottenere l'approvazione. Non abbiamo nemmeno ottenuto una risposta dalla città. Abbiamo messo cartelli in alcuni luoghi per indicare la presenza ebraica nel passato. Sono stati bruciati o tolti". Quando Aiello e Villella hanno iniziato a elencare i cognomi più tipici ebraici della regione, hanno ricevuto alcune telefonate minacciose. "La gente pensava che fosse un affronto alla loro dignità affermare che l'origine del loro nome fosse ebreo". Tuttavia appena il centro è stato aperto decine di persone sono venute a chiederci di rintracciare le proprie radici. La gente è venuto a festeggiare Hanukkah con noi, e il prete locale, don Gigi Uliano, ha parlato con i membri della sua chiesa e ha detto: “So che molti di noi hanno radici ebraiche.V oglio conoscere il mio retaggio ebraico con il rabbino Barbara, e anche tu dovresti venire”. E così ha sostanzialmente dato loro il permesso di venire. Villella ha detto che l'affermazione che il 40 per cento dei calabresi sono di origine ebraica è esagerata, ma insiste sul fatto che la cifra non sia inferiore al 15 per cento". Nell'anno 1276 circa 2.500-3.000 ebrei vivevano in Calabria e circa 15.000 ebrei in tutto il Sud Italia. Verso la fine del 15° secolo il loro numero era superiore ai 12.000, il che significa che circa uno ogni 10 o 12 Calabresi era un Ebreo. Molti dei discendenti di anusim hanno cominciato a vivere una vita ebraica e alcuni si sono convertiti. Uno di questi "nuovi ebrei" è l’ex sacerdote Frank (Francesco) Tamborello, che dopo aver scoperto le sue radici, ha abbandonato il sacerdozio, si è convertito e ora è un rabbino riformato. Non molto tempo fa, un medico e rabbino ortodosso, Stefano Di Mauro, è tornato in Sicilia dall'America e ha aperto un centro di studi ebraici. Decine di persone frequentano le sue lezioni e pensano di essere discendenti di famiglie ebree. La maggiore difficoltà che ho dovuto affrontare, dice Di Mauro, oltre a combattere l'ignoranza e l'antisemitismo, è la mancanza di coinvolgimento da parte dei leader dell'ebraismo italiano. Il vuoto qui è stato creata in parte perché nessuno è mai venuto in Sicilia, eppure 50 anni fa la memoria delle tradizioni era molto forte". Oltre alle attività religiose fornite da Di Mauro, vi è stato recentemente stato un risveglio culturale dell'isola: feste ebraiche, mostre e siti archeologici hanno attirato un numero alto di visitatori. Spiega la guida turistica Maria Rosa Malesani, studiosa di storia ebraica siciliana: "Nel 15° secolo, il numero degli ebrei in Puglia, Calabria, Sicilia era di 40.000 persone, ma poi l'Inquisizione portò distruzioni tremende. La prosperità della comunità ebraica in Sicilia, soprattutto nel periodo della dominazione araba, ha fatto arrabbiare un sacco di gente", spiega Malesani. "Ci sono stati pochi massacri, soprattutto dopo i sermoni infiammatori dai monaci. Gli ebrei erano gli unici che avevano il permesso al commercio di schiavi e di altri traffici considerati 'sporchi ' peri cristiani, ma naturalmente questo faceva comodo a tutti. Tanto che abbiamo trovato lettere scritte dopo il decreto di espulsione emesso per gli ebrei siciliani nel 1492, dove vari funzionari chiedevano che non venisse applicata questa ordinanza ai commercianti. Ma gli ebrei non erano solo commercianti, ci sono stati anche importanti medici ebrei, astronomi e matematici i cui scritti sono ora in mostra nei musei di Parigi e Londra". Come in Calabria e Sicilia, gli abitanti ebrei di Trani, una piccola città in Puglia nel Sud Italia, stanno cercando di ravvivare la loro fiorente comunità, ma a differenza di Di Mauro e Aiello, gli ebrei di Trani osservano uno stile di vita ortodosso, ricevono sostegno finanziario e organizzativo da parte dell'Unione delle comunità ebraiche italiane Le azioni di Aiello, sono considerate dai leader della comunità ebraica ortodossa, l'unica riconosciuta ufficialmente dal governo italiano, irrilevanti. "A lot of people come to us after being turned away from regular synagogues because they don?t have the documentation to prove they are Jewish. My cousin was born in 1941. The Christian midwife convinced my aunt to baptize the children and write in their birth certificates that they were Catholics, because those were dangerous times. And so you have a Jewish man, with Jewish roots going back hundreds of years, with a birth certificate that states he is of a pure Aryan race. And he goes to the synagogue in Rome, I don't know which rabbi he spoke to, and said to him: 'I want to be part of the life of the community,' and the rabbi just laughed at him. The Jewish community in Italy has become more rigid in recent years, more closed. There has always been this rivalry between north and south. My family used to be called terroni derogatory term for southern Italians. When you take into account this cultural rivalry, it?s not surprising to see why Jewish communities in the north don?t want to hear about how archaeological excavations done in Calabria of all places unearthed a synagogue even older than theirs." חתונה יהודית בקלבריה Un matrimonio ebraico dopo 500 anni è stato celebrato in Calabria, presso il castello normanno di Lamezia Terme. Ad officiare il rito religioso Barbara Aiello, prima rabbina donna in Italia per l'ebraismo progressivo. "Quando una coppia decide di segnare in modo speciale il matrimonio, viene in Italia, dove noi italiani-ebrei rappresentiamo i primi veri ebrei della diaspora - afferma Barbara Aiello http://rabbibarbara.com/index.html - le nostre tracce affondano nella storia, al tempo dei Macabbei (la famiglia della storia della Channuka, inaugurazione) che espatriarono dalla Giudea nella loro lunga lotta di sopravvivenza קטגוריה:קלבריה קטגוריה:יהדות דרום איטליה